Teach Me Some Sport!
by Kanata Yuko
Summary: Gakuen AU. Alfred sangat menantikan hari Kamis, kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena ada pelajaran olahraga? Ia memang cinta pelajaran olahraga, bukan hanya karena gurunya! Di lain pihak, sepertinya guru olahraganya tercinta itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu... UKUS oneshoot. Fail fic. OOC, Shounen-ai, some insults to mathematics, etc. Review? :3


**Warnings : Shounen-ai, OOC luar biasa parah, cerita ga jelas, insults to math, typo, dll.**

**_Don't like, don't read!_**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia is not mine. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**A/N** : Halo, semuanya! Kanata di sini. Pertama-tama, author ingin mengucapkan… MAAF! Karena di cerita ini author sepertinya akan _**MENGGILA**_ karena stress yang tertumpuk. Author sempat ragu, apakah ceita ini benar-benar layak untuk dibaca orang lain… Sepertinya author sudah mulai terkontaminasi perverted mind-nya France. Can't be helped, blame my math teacher. Dialah penyebab kegalauan tanpa akhir author, dengan memberikan soal yang luar biasa susah dan tentu saja berimbas pada nilai ulangan yang… _Oh-my-god_, dan membuat author ketakutan setengah mati tiap ada pelajarannya. Tunggu, kenapa author malah jadi curhat?

Kalau begitu, sebelum author payah dan tak berguna ini melanjutkan curhatannya, _Enjoy_! :D

* * *

Hari ini hari Kamis. Hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Alfred diantara 7 hari dalam seminggu. Akhirnya tiba waktu pelajaran olah raga! Alfred memang sangat mencintai pelajaran yang satu ini. Dia sudah bertanya-tanya, hari ini belajar apa ya? Basket? Sepak bola? Baseball? Pokoknya Alfred sudah tidak sabar untuk olahraga. Ini minggu pertama ia belajar olahraga lagi setelah 2 minggu libur lebaran.

Tapi, yang tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan pelajaran matematika yang menyebalkan ini dan berganti baju lalu berkumpul di lapangan, berolahraga, bukan hanya Alfred saja. Para murid perempuan juga sudah menantikan hari ini. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ingin bertemu dengan guru olahraga Hetalia Gakuen yang terkenal ganteng itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur Kirkland? Guru terpopuler sesekolah ini memang gambaran ideal seorang pacar. Kulit putih, rambut pirang, mata hijau, badan langsing tapi tetap altetis, wajah ganteng–– yah, alisnya memang agak sedikit terlalu tebal, tapi tak apalah. Dia tetap ganteng di mata siswi-siswi kok!

Tentu saja bukan _hanya_ itu alasan Alfred menantikan pelajaran olahraga. Dia hanya menyukai olahraga, dan karena sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam itu dia lebih memilih olahraga daripada berdiam diri di kelas, belajar. Dan lagi, kecintaannya pada olahraga telah mengantarnya menjuarai berbagai macam pertandingan. Salah satunya, lomba balap karung dan makan kerupuk tingkat RW.

"Duh, ini pelajaran masih lama ga sih… Ngebosenin banget…" Alfred berbisik pada Kiku yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tentu saja secara hati-hati karena mereka berdua bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas kalau ketahuan mengobrol. Atau yang lebih parah, diberi nilai 0 oleh guru menyebalkan itu tanpa berpikir 2 kali. Setelah ini pelajaran olahraga yang sudh ditunggu-tunggu itu. Entah kenapa, waktu 15 menit berjalan sangat lambat.

"Sst, Alfred-san! Jangan berisik, nanti kita bisa dimarahi," Kiku berbisik.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku bosan nih," Alfred menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja. "Lagian juga, ngapain sih kita belajar logaritma segala? Apa coba fungsinya? Emangnya kalau kita ke pasar beli barang terus nanya harga, bakal di jawab 'harganya 2 log 3'? Nggak kan? Mending stoikiometri! Atau fisika! Yang penting jangan matematika!" kata Alfred, sedikit memelankan suaranya. Alfred sudah tidak sabar. Ia memainkan pulpennya, dan sudah benar-benar "nyuekin" keberadaan guru matematika yang dari tadi menjelaskan logaritma panjang lebar tinggi dengan sangat (gak) jelas. Alfred sudah pasrah sama materi yang satu ini.

"Jangan begitu, Alfred-san. Tolong dengarkan pelajarannya dengan baik. Hari Sabtu kita ulangan matematika," Kiku mengingatkan Alfred dengan setengah berbisik. Dia juga tidak mau ikut kena marah guru _killer_ mereka itu. "Memangnya Alfred-san sudah menguasai pelajaran ini? Guru matematika kita terkenal kejam dalam memberikan soal, lho,"

"Nggak. Ga ngerti sama sekali," Alfred menyandarkan diri ke kursi. "Lagian juga gurunya ga pernah jelas nerangin materi, ngasih PR ga pernah dibahas, kalo ngasih contoh soal gampang, giliran ulangan aja susah. Bukan salah aku kalau aku ga bisa,"

"Tapi Alfred-san tetap harus ikut ulangan, kan?" Kiku berkata dengan santai. Kata-katanya memang benar. Alfred hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal. "Tadi Alfred-san bilang fisika dan stoikiometri masih lebih baik? Bukankah isinya juga hitungan?"

"Iya sih, tapi fisika-kimia tuh masih ada ngerti-ngertinya. Lah, matematika? Ngerti aja kaga. Lagian guru fisika kita enak ngajarnya," Alfred mencibir. Dari dulu ia memang paling tidak bisa matematika, selain pelajaran hafalan dan IPS tentunya, tetapi anehnya selalu dapat nilai bagus di pelajaran fisika dan kimia.

"Seharusnya pelajaran ini ga dinamain 'matematika',"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Masa di nama pelajaran ada kata 'mati'nya?"

"…" Kiku tidak bisa berkomentar. "… _Sou desuka_,"

* * *

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran selesai yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu berbunyi. Semua murid, terutama siswa putri, berbondong-bondong berlarian menuju ruang ganti untuk segera ganti baju olahraga, mengabaikan guru matematika yang masih terbengong-bengong di situ, sepertinya sedang mengutuk mereka dapat nilai 0 saat ulangan nanti dalam hati. Kenapa murid-murid perempuan terburu-buru ganti baju? Tentu saja, karena tak ada yang rela melewatkan sedetik waktu pun bersama guru ganteng mereka itu. Alfred, yang menyaksikan pemandangan ini setiap minggu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepopulerkah guru olahraga mereka itu? Ataukah…

Ia segera mengambil baju olahraganya dari tas, dan bergegas menuju ruang ganti pria. Alfred melepas jaketnya, membuka kancing kemejanya lalu melepaskannya. Segeralah ia pakai kaus olahraganya. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, ia segera menuju lapangan.

Para siswa putri sudah berkumpul, mengelilingi siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur. Sesaat kemudian, para siswa laki-laki pun berkumpul di lapangan.

"Hari ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah libur panjang," Arthur memulai. "Aku yakin kalian tidak pernah olahraga selama 2 minggu liburan. Iya kan?"

Para murid hanya ngangguk-ngangguk saja, sambil cengar cengir gak jelas. Tau aja sih Pak.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini pemanasan saja dulu," Arthur menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk berbaris ke samping dengan rapi, membentuk 3 barisan. Alfred berbaris di barisan terdepan, tepat di depan Arthur. Setelah murid-murid berbaris dengan rapi, Arthur memulai dengan pemanasan ringan.

Saat Arthur mengangkat lengannya, kaos atasannya terangkat sedikit, sehingga sebagian badannya kelihatan. Alfred dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas kulit putih dibalik kaos itu. _Oh God, what a beautiful scenery_.

"Nah, sekarang kita coba untuk berolahraga secara berpasangan," kata Arthur. "Kalian bisa berpasangan dengan teman yang ada di sebelah kalian,"

Murid-murid pun mencari teman yang ada di dekat mereka. Murid perempuan berpasangan dengan murid perempuan dan murid laki-laki berpasangan dengan murid laki-laki lain. Semua murid sudah mendapatkan pasangannya, namun karena satu orang murid tidak masuk hari ini, jumlah murid menjadi ganjil, sehingga otomatis satu orang tidak mendapatkan pasangan. Dan sayangnya, Alfred yang belum mendapat pasangan. Sial benar dia hari ini.

"Kiku!" Alfred segera menoleh pada Kiku. Ternyata dia sudah cari aman duluan, berpasangan dengan Yao. Kiku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala tanda permintaan maaf, namun tampaknya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sepetinya ia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Pengkhianat. _Awas saja kau nanti, Kiku_, batin Alfred.

"Kenapa, Alfred? Kamu tidak dapat pasangan?" Arthur menghampiri Alfred.

"Um… I, iya…" Alfred hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa boleh buat, kau berpasangan denganku saja. Sekalian memberi contoh buat yang lain," Arthur menghela nafas. "Berikan tanganmu,"

Alfred yang tidak mengetahui mau diapakan dirinya, memberikan kedua tangannya dengan polosnya. Tiba-tiba Arthur menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Alfred sehingga badan Alfred tertarik ke depan. Alfred tersentak kaget, bukan hanya karena tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh Arthur, tapi juga jarak di antara mereka yang makin menipis. Wajah mereka sekarang hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja dan tangan Arthur masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Alfred.

Dan seketika itu juga, lapangan yang tadinya sunyi senyap itu kini dipenuhi oleh suara teriakan para gadis, terutama suara para fujoshi yang bisa melihat secara live momment langka tersebut. Elizaveta, gadis Hungaria berambut coklat yang terkenal sebagai fujo akut di kelas itu, tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sementara Kiku, tanpa disuruh lagi, langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya, tentu saja untuk mengabadikan momment berharga ini. Melihat hal ini, Alfred merasa sangat malu. Kiku, kau memang pengkhianat. Siap-siap saja kau pulang sekolah nanti.

Alfred berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Arthur dari pergelangan tangannya, namun Arthur memeganginya dengan erat sekali, seolah tidak mau melepaskan tangannya sampai kapan pun.

"Kenapa, Alfred?" Arthur bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Ng… Nggak apa-apa kok Pak…" Alfred hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu. Ia berharap Arthur mau setidaknya melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi sebaliknya, wajah Arthur semakin tambah dekat saja. Hari ini membuat para Fujoshi sangat berterimakasih. Entah ini surga atau neraka bagi Alfred.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama rapatkan kaki kalian dengan pasangan kalian. Genggam pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian, rilekskan badan kalian, dan bersandarlah kebelakang. Luruskan sikumu," Arthur lalu bersandar ke belakang, dan Alfred pun hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata gurunya itu.

Murid-murid mengikuti perintah guru mereka itu, dan para fujoshi sudah bersiap-siap dengan kamera mereka, dan beralasan tidak enak badan hanya untuk merekam atau sekedar memotret para siswa. Kapan lagi bisa melihat adegan seperti ini live? Tentu saja alasan tak masuk akal mererka ditolak, namun karena sedikit pemaksaan dan ancaman, eh, bujuk rayu manis dari para siswi fujo yang jumlahnya hampir separuh kelas itu berhasil membuat Arthur tak berdaya. Yah, sudahlah! Yang penting kan, dia bisa bermesraan dengan Alfred! (lho?!)

Kiku malah sudah menyiapkan pensil dan kertas. Mau membuat doujin live, katanya. Semangat ya, Kiku! Kalau sudah jadi, author minta satu!

… Oke, back to the topic. Arthur menghitung sampai 3. Para murid mulai melakukan apa yang diminta Arthur. 10 detik… 20 detik… 30 detik… lalu 1 menit, 2 menit... Arthur belum memberikan aba-aba selesai. Murip-murid sudah kecapekan.

"Pak, kok ga selesai-selesai?" salah seorang murid bertanya pada Arthur. Arthur tidak menjawab.

Di sisi lain, Alfred sudah berkeringat dingin. Bukan karena ketakutan. Tapi karena saat ini ia berada _sangat_ dekat dengan gurunya yang ganteng itu. Tangan Arthur menggenggam erat tangannya, seolah tidak membiarkannya lepas satu milimeter pun. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti buah cherry yang terlalu matang. Tuhan, sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan?

"Yak, cukup," akhirnya Arthur mengakhiri kebahagiaan, eh, penderitaan Alfred. Entah ia harus senang atau kecewa, yang jelas siswi-siswi sudah menerikakkan "Lagi!"

"Tenang saja, jangan khawatir, masih ada lagi kok," Arthur memasang tawa menyeringai. Apa maksudnya tuh?! Author jadi menantikannya lho, Arthur!

Alfred yang menghela nafas lega–sepetinya tidak mendengar kata-kata Arthur selanjutnya– merilekskan badannya. Tapi itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu Arthur. Secara sengaja ia menarik tangan Alfred secara mendadak, dan Alfred yang terkejut tersentak ke depan, lalu jatuh ke pelukan Arthur. _Oh God_.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" para siswi pun langsung ber-_nosebleed _ria. Blitz kamera dimana-mana. Pemandangan langka, tuh! Author jadi pengen liat juga.

"Kenapa, Alfred? Kamu ga apa-apa?" Arthur menoleh padanya, senyumannya menyeringai. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, ia malah tambah mempereratnya. Oh, entah seperti apa –_semerah apa_– muka Alfred sekarang.

"Pak… Lepasin dong… Malu nih diliatin orang…" Alfred memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Arthur pun luluh juga dibuatnya.

"Jangan panggil 'Pak'," kata Arthur. Akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku masih muda, baru 23 tahun. Panggil aku 'Arthur'," Arthur memberinya senyuman yang… _Oh-God-so-cute._

Wajah Alfred kembali memerah, dilanjutkan oleh tawa puas Arthur. Nih guru sebenernya maunya apa, sih?

"Yak, selanjutnya," Arthur meniup peluitnya, membuat murid-murid yang sudah berserakan kesana-kemari kembali berkumpul. Alfred sudah tidak tahu lagi bakal diapakan dirinya kali ini.

"Kalau tadi kalian merilekskan badan, kali ini kita gunakan sedikit tenaga," Arthur kembali menoleh Alfred. Wajah Alfred pun sudah kembali memerah. _Sekarang mau diapain gue_? pikirnya.

"Alfred, berikan tanganmu," Alfred menurut. Ia sudah bisa merasakan niat bejat dari gurunya tercinta ini. Ternyata sudah sejak lama Alfred _juga_ menyukai Arthur. Dianya saja yang terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Arthur sih, gak perlu ditanya lagi. Sudah ia buktikan, bukan?

Arthur menarik tangan Alfred, lalu mengenggam jari-jari tangan Alfred sehingga posisi mereka seperti saat bermain permainan "ular naga". Itu lho, mainan anak-anak yang lagunya "Ular naga panjangnya, bukan kepalang~" dan author lupa lagi lanjutannya.

"Alfred, pasang kuda-kudamu. Majukan salah satu kakimu– ya, begitu. Sekarang dorong dengan sekuat tenaga,"

Alfred diam sejenak. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kenapa, Alfred? Kalau kau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaranku, kau akan _kuhukum_ lho," Arthur kembali menyeringai.

Alfred, yang mengetahui maksud gurunya itu, akhirnya menurut. Ia mulai mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga. Badannya yang tegap dan tenaganya yang sangat besar itu memang luar biasa, pikir Arthur. Tetapi Arthur seorang guru – ia tidak mungkin mau kehilangan harga dirinya di depan murid-muridnya sendiri.

_Diluar dugaan, Arthur kuat juga_, Alfred bergumam dalam hati. Matahari mulai bersinar terik, suhu di lapangan terasa makin panas saja. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah Arthur. Perlahan-lahan keringat itu menetes, membasahi pipinya yang putih itu, melewati dagunya, dan akhirnya menuruni lehernya–

Alfred menelah ludah. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Arthur terlihat luar biasa. Alfred segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan Arthur dari pikirannya. _Dia itu gurumu! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Alfred?!_

Arthur, yang menyadari kelengahan Alfred, hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan sedikit tenaga Alfred –yang terkejut– hampir saja terdorong ke belakang dan akan segera terjatuh; jika Arthur tidak menarik tangannya dan memeluknya lagi. Ya, lagi.

Hari ini hari terburuknya.

Setidaknya, Alfred berusaha meyakinkan dirinya akan hal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Alfred?" Arthur tersenyum.

_Tentu saja apa-apa_, Alfred ingin sekali menjawab seperti itu. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Arthur. Namun sebenarnya, ia juga menikmati dekapan hangat Arthur.

Melihat reaksi Alfred, Arthur hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia lalu meniup peluitnya.

"Oke, cukup. Selanjutnya agak sedikit rumit. Perhatikan baik-baik,"

Dan lagi-lagi Arthur melirik Alfred dengan lirikannya yang… Mematikan.

"Berikutnya," Arthur menjelaskan. "Kita akan melakukan gerakan _push-up_. Tapi kita tidak akan bertumpu pada tanah, namun pada teman kalian,"

"Maksudnya Pak?" tanya seorang murid. Sementara Kiku, _The Master of Reading Atmosphere_, sudah cekikikan gak jelas karena bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Arthur.

Arthur tersenyum. Alfred menelan ludah.

"Begini," Arthur mempraktekan apa yang akan murid-murid lakukan. "Ada yang bertidak sebagai orang yang _push-up_, dan ada yang bertindak sebagai beban. Anak yang _push-up _harus mendorong anak yang menjadi beban seperti saat _push-up_ di tanah, dan yang jadi beban cukup diam saja. Posisi tangan beban harus tertekuk. Setelah itu kalian bisa bergantian,"

Arthur melirik Alfred. "Aku akan jadi yang _push-up_. Alfred, kau jadi beban. Yang lain perhatikan baik-baik,"

Arthur lalu menyuruh Alfred untuk menekuk tangannya dengan posisi telapak tangannya menghadap ke depan. Arthur lalu meletakkan tangannya di depan tangan Alfred sehingga posisi tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Sekarang dorong teman kalian yang menjadi beban seperti halnya kalian mendorong tanah saat _push-up_,"

Ia lalu mencontohkan bagaimana cara mendorong sehingga gerakannya mirip gerakan _push-up_.

"Oh ya, perlu kalian ingat, nasib teman kalian yang menjadi beban ada pada kalian. Jadi kalian harus ekstra hati-hati saat mendorong,"

Para murid segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Arthur. Walaupun agak kesulitan pada awalnya, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka sudah bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Setelah mendorong beberapa kali, mereka bergantian – yang tadi _push-up_ sekarang menjadi beban dan sebaliknya.

Alfred menghela nafas lega. _Ternyata Arthur tidak melakukan apapun yang mencurigakan_, pikirnya. Sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja.

Tetapi, jantung Alfred berdebar sangat kencang ketika Arthur melakukan gerakan _push-up_ itu. Dan wajahnya sekarang tidak perlu di tanya lagi seberapa merahnya.

Ia berusaha untuk rileks. Arthur memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan mendorongnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Alfred yang _shock_ dan tidak menyangka Arthur akan melakukan hal itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dengan punggung terlebih dahulu dengan Arthur berada di atasnya.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

"KYAAAAAAAA!" sekali lagi terdengar teriakan para siswi, yang kali ini mengundang perhatian beberapa murid yang kelasnya berada di dekat lapangan. Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat guru olahraga mereka sedang… Oke, "menyerang" salah seorang muridnya.

Sementara Kiku makin berapi-api saja, dengan inspirasi mengalir deras ke kepalanya. Sepertinya doujin ini bakal laku dijual.

Bagaimana dengan Elizaveta? Ternyata dia sudah lemas karena _nosebleed _beruntun.

"Ehm… Pak…?" Alfred, yang sudah merasakan wajahnya panas dan memerah sampai semerah merahnya warna merah jika ada warna merah yang lebih merah lagi, hanya bisa menatap wajah gurunya yang dihiasi senyum menyeringai yang menakutkan itu.

"Arthur,"

Sementara itu Arthur memperkuat genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Alfred. Alfred pun _blushing_ semakin parah.

"Pak– "

"Arthur,"

Arthur tetap ngotot, menyuruh Alfred memanggilnya Arthur. Mengetahui ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Alfred menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Arthur,"

Arthur kembali tersenyum, senyuman menyeringai. Ia berbisik di telinga Alfred, "Anak baik,"

* * *

_Sementara itu…_

"Mein Gott…" Gilbert, cowok albino asal Jerman kakak kelas Alfred yang menyaksikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Alfred dan Arthur _di depan umum _hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia segera pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan hal itu.

"Pak Francis!" Gilbert membanting pintu.

"Ada apa, Gilbert? Tumben kau datang ke sini," Francis, kepala sekolah Hetalia Gakuen yang sedang bersantai-santai di kantornya, menatap Gilbert dengan wajah bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Kalau pintu ruangan Bapak sampai rusak gara-gara kamu banting terus setiap kali datang kesini, kau harus ganti,"

"Bukan ada apa! Cepat lihat ke lapangan! Pak Arthur sedang berbuat yang aneh-aneh! Gak _awesome_ banget tuh!" ia menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

"Hah? Memang dia kena––" kata-kata Francis terhenti seketika saat ia berdiri dari kursinya untuk menengok ke jendela. Ia segera duduk kembali setelah sempat _speechless_ untuk beberapa saat.

"Lho? Kenapa ga ditegur Pak?" Gilbert menjadi sedikit bingung.

"… Biarkan saja mereka," Francis kembali ke pekerjaannya semula, dengan dihiasi senyum penuh arti di wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku akan di traktir Arthur makan siang,"

* * *

_Lalu, 2 hari kemudian…_

_Hari Sabtu, ulangan matematika._

"_Oh my God_…" Alfred merebakan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti logaritma. Ditambah soal ulangan dari gurunya yang memang benar-benar susah. Ia sudah yakin bakal kena remedial.

Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Kiku. Anak itu sepertinya mampu mengerjakan soal dengan baik. Padahal nyaris seluruh siswa di kelas itu tidak bisa mengerjakan sama sekali. Kiku memang pintar, rajin, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung.

Dan kini Alfred hanya bisa cengar-cengir dan tertawa-tawa dengan gak jelasnya saat mengerjakan soal. Bisa dibilang dia orang yang paling tenang saat mengerjakan ulangan. Bukan karena dia sudah sangat jago matematika, tetapi karena ia tidak bisa mengerjakan sama sekali. Ia menganut prinsip, "Hadapi soal dengan senyuman, lalu tinggalkan,"Awas, adegan ini bukan untuk ditiru!

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian.._

Kiku tersenyum puas saat menerima hasil ulangannya. 93. Tidak buruk, bukan? Di lain pihak, Alfred sedang menggerutu di pojokan. Nilai ulangannya…

15.

15 dari 100 lho ya.

"Makanya, Alfred-san, belajar. Jangan pacaran terus sama Pak Arthur!" Kiku menghampiri Alfred yang sedang meremas kertas ulangannya dan bersiap untuk memusnahkannya.

"…" Alfred hanya bisa men-death glare Kiku yang kini sedang tertawa kecil sambil melihat-lihat koleksi foto hasil men-_stalking _Arthur dan Alfred yang sedang... ehem. Dan sesuai dugaan, doujinnya langsung laku terjual, sepertinya ia dapat untung banyak.

**END**

* * *

**A/N – **Lanjutan curhatan author~ XD

Ahh… akhirnya jadi juga, fic UKUS dan Hetalia kedua saya… :'D

Maaf... Sekali lagi maafkan saya atas ke-fail-an fic ga jelas ini. Saya hanya anak SMA biasa berumur 15 tahun yang sudah terkontaminasi ._.

Tadinya, saya sempet ragu, publish ga ya, publish ga yaa, tapi akhirnya dipublish juga. Sebenernya sih, udah diketik dari kapan-kapan, tapi sempat terhenti di tengah jalan karena kesibukan author di sekolah. Fic ini bisa dibilang pelampiasan stress author gara-gara matematika. Karena kekesalan author pada pelajaran laknat itu (bilang aja author ga bisa matematika) sudah tidak terbendung lagi, akhirnya author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Jujur aja, dalam kondisi biasa author ga mungkin sanggup bikin fic kayak begini. Ini sudah diluar batas kemampuan saya.

Dan satu lagi, kejadian ini bener-bener terjadi di sekolahku. Pak Y, guru olahragaku dan Willy, teman sesama Otaku-ku, terimakasih karena telah menginspirasiku. Kata-kata "kalau kita ke pasar beli barang terus nanya harga, bakal di jawab 'harganya 2 log 3'" itu beneran kata-kata temenku yang udah kesel sama logaritma. Makanya waktu tau di astronomi ada rumus yang pake logaritma, dia langsung shock.

Sebagian besar isi cerita ini benar terjadi, cuma ga ada "_kecelakaan" _kecil seperti Arthur dan Alfred, sayang banget. Padahal pikiran saya sudah ngalor-ngidul pas olahraga *preverted mind : activated!* XD

Anyway, thanks for reading! And… Mind to review? :3


End file.
